A Nerd With A Passion To Change
by Sakura -Haruno- Uchiha 10
Summary: Meet Haruno Sakura, K.F.L.G.'s biggest nerd. What happens when her bestfriends plus her cousin came back? Will love bloom? The original was deleted. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, OCTema, OCKiba.


**Me: Hey ya'll! The original was deleted by the admins! WAH! But don't worry I was planning on revising this story anyway...to make it more, I don't know, review worthy? Anyways, I'm making the chapters longer and eventful! Ooh! And Ino! You get to makeover Sakura again!**

**Ino: Yay! I get to make over Saki, again! *pulls out scissors and blower and comb***

**Sakura: Kuso! Help! Pig with scissors and combs and stuff on the loose! *runs away***

**Me: Ino! Stop it with the hair styling materials! Enjoy while I get Ino to stop. Ugh! Again! *Chases after Ino and Sakura(again)* *runs back* Oh and I don't own Naruto! INO! * runs after them again(again)***

….

_thoughts/Intro/flashback_

**Inner**

….

_It all started..._

It was a beautiful and bright sunny day here in the city of Konohagakure or Konoha, if you will.

A petite pink haired figure could be spotted along the corridors of the most prestigious school in Konoha, Konoha Fiery Leaf Gakuen. She had big square framed glasses that covered most of her face and freckles on both cheeks.

But that's not all; the fragile looking girl was cornered by six girls. There were no students left in the hallways except for the seven girls, and if you listen closely at the school hallways you could hear the sound of screeches and laughter which can be compared to a hyena that's gone mental and is high.

"Look at her girls! She's as helpless as an… as an, well I don't know but she's helpless!"A blue haired girl dressed like a hooker screeched to the cowering pink haired girl.

"Without those pesky friends of hers she's so easy to corner!" one of the girls scoffed.

"Hah! Look at her! Ugh! Why is she even in this school? She should be banned from this village because of her ugliness!" another exclaimed.

You see, here in Konoha high there is something or someones you should watch out for: the bitches a.k.a Ami, Ruki, Kia, Suki, Hanu and Saya.

The warning bell rang and the six bullies scurried off to their class leaving the poor girl alone.

Oh! You want to know who this pinkette is?

Well, she was known as Haruno Sakura, better known as K.F.L.G.'s biggest nerd.

**Saki's POV**

'_Thank God they finally left us alone!' _Sakura thought as she picked herself and her stuff up and walked to class with her head down and gazing at the ground she walked on.

'**Hmph, I was just about to beat them up! Stupid bell had to ruin it!'**

'_Inner! Do you want Tsunade-shishou(sp?) to be angry at us?'_

'**No, but they were asking for it!'**

'_Let's just get to class already!'_

'**Yeah, good thing this is the last week before summer vacation! Good bye junior year and hello se-'**

But Inner was cut off when they bumped into something.

"Oh, sorry!" Sakura said as she lifted up her head to look at who she bumped into.

"Hn."

"Oh! Hi Sasuke-kun! Well, have a nice day Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said cheerily with a sheepish smile and continued her way to class.

'_Kuso! That was so embarrassing!' _Sakura thought as she sat down just in time.

'**You said it!'**

'_Shit! Where's my notebook?'_

'**Which one? The one with the doodles or the one with the "I Love You Sasuke"s?**

'_The one with the "I Love You Sasuke"s'_

'**You're dead! What if Sasuke-kun picked it up?'**

'_Ugh!' _Sakura thought and slammed her head down at her table causing their sensei's attention towards her..

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Oh, ah. I'm fine sensei!" Sakura replied immediately composing herself.

….

"Finally! The last day of school! I thought this day would never come!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sakura were walking to their school.

Naruto was babbling things on how he'll spend his vacation and how he missed his darling Hinata-chan.

"I gotta get some stuff from my locker, you go on Naruto!" Sakura said to Naruto.

'**(Sigh) finally, some peace and quiet!'**

'_Ugh! What am I gonna do about the notebook?' _ Sakura asked her Inner as she closed her locker.

"Hi, Ugly!" a voice said behind her causing Sakura to jump a little.

"What do you want Sai?" Sakura said turning around.

"Oh, I found this by the hallway the other day, it seems to be yours." Sai said thrusting a diagonally white striped, black notebook into Sakura's hands. (A/N: The top and bottom was the only parts with the diagonal stripes while the middle was bare black.)

"Thanks Sai! I was looking for this!" Sakura said with a wide grin.

"No problem hag, Dickless was right you do like Uchiha-san and Uchiha-san li-"

"Sai my buddy! I was looking for you!" Naruto yelled and latched his arm around Sai's neck and covered Sai's mouth with his hand.

"Well say goodbye to Sakura-chan and let's go!" Naruto said and dragged Sai off to who knows where leaving Sakura with question marks over her head.

Sakura just shrugged and walked away singing.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else….."

"Hn."

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun! Have a good day!" Sakura smiled up at the said person and walked off and continued singing.

"Annoying." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Next Day

"Damn it! Who the heck set the alarm this early?" Sakura grumbled.

'**Uh, you did. You forgot to turn it off doofus!'**

'_Oh right hehe! My bad.'_

I went straight to my walk-in closet full of nice clothes but walked over to a corner and grabbed some faded jeans and a plain red shirt that was a size big on me and my fake glasses. I went to my mirror and put my hair into a messy ponytail and went down stairs.

"Mom, dad Morni-" Sakura was cut off by a yellow blob that glomped her to the ground.

"Saki!" the blob exclaimed.

"Ino-pig?" Sakura asked with wide eyes.

"Surprise honey! The girls came back! And look who else is here!" Haruno Haname, Sakura's mom said.

"Aka?" Sakura asked.

The said redhead with green eyes looked up to her cousin.

"Hi Saki!" Aka said with a bright smile.

"Gosh I missed you guys!" Sakura said as she hugged the girls.

(Saki: Oh you're feeling left out? Well let me fill you in!

–Haruno- Aka: 18, my cousin. She's like a sister of mine, well all of them are. She has red hair courtesy of my aunt's hair, and green eyes courtesy of my uncle's eyes. Here's the catch: My father and Aka's mother, brother and sister. My mother and Aka's father are brother and sister also.)

"Where will they be staying?" sakura asked her parents.

"Sak, the girls will be staying in the rooms which are in the same hallway as yours. They're already fixed to the girls' liking with your help. All they need to do is move in." Haruno Rifu, Sakura's dad replied.

"Would you help them move in darling?" Haname asked

"Sure! But when did I help you guys fix it?" Sakura asked.

"Remember the time we asked you to describe Ino and the others, their likes and such?" Haname replied.

"Oh! Come on girls! Let's go!" Sakura said picking up two of the bags in the room.

"Coming!" the girls replied and picked up their bags and followed Sakura.

….

"Tenten you'll be staying here. This room is right next to mine!" Sakura said opening the first door on the right side of the hallway. She and the others left Tenten to unpack.

"Hinata you'll stay here, which is right across from Tennie's room!" Sakura said and left Hinata to unpack.

"Pig will be here! Her room's right next to Hina's!" Sak said and led Aka and Temari to their rooms.

"This is where you'll be staying Aka! You're right next to mine also! And Temari that is where you'll be! It's right across from Aka's and right next to Ino's! I'll call you guys when dinner's ready!" and with that Sakura left to prepare for the babbling she will from Ino about her looks.

The rooms' appearance:

Tenten's: light brown walls with shurikens, swords and kunais printed on them and a wooden floor. A queen sized bed was horizontally placed in the right corner beside the door. The bed had dark brown sheets printed with shurikens, two brown pillows along with a kunai shaped pillow. A window was placed beside the bed. A desk, complete with a brown laptop, a chair with wheels and a lampshade was below the window. Two doors was at the left side of the room. One was the bathroom and one was a walk-in closet. A shuriken shaped carpet at the middle of the room, where a small couch (facing the wall that was the opposite of the door's) fit for three people stood. A flat screen tv was was plastered to the wall facing the couch. A holder for a sword was placed next to the flat screen.

"Wow, they really outdid their selves! This room's amazing! It even has a holder for my sword!" Tenten said, awestruck.

….

Hinata's room: cream colored walls with foxes printed on them and a wooden floor. A queen sized bed was placed in the middle of the room. The bed had orange-striped white sheets, one orange pillow and one white pillow, along with a fox shaped stuffed animal. Two doors were right next to the door leading to the hallway. One was the bathroom and one was the walk-in closet. A desk with a lampshade, a wheeled chair and a white laptop was pushed up to the wall at the right side of the bed. An orange book shelf filled with documentaries focusing on animals (mostly foxes). And last but not least a flat screen tv was plastered at the wall facing the bed. (The bed was facing the opposite wall from the door.)

"(Gasp) Sa-sakura-chan even added foxes to this room. She really knows me well!" Hinata exclaimed with a smile.

….

Ino's room: Lilac walls with flowers printed on them and a white floor. A queen sized bed was placed on the left side of the room, the wall opposite of the door's. The bed had dark violet sheets with flower designs and two light violet pillows along with a pig shaped pillow. A potted plant stood next to the doorway. The bathroom door was placed next to the bed. The walk in closet was across the bathroom door's. A desk was located next to the walk-in closet. The desk had a lavender laptop and a lampshade with a wheeled chair. And a flat screen tv was placed on the wall facing the desk.

"Ha, nice work forehead." Ino said as she entered the room.

….

Aka's room: scarlet walls with blood red music notes printed on them and a brown wooden floor. A queen sized bed was located at middle side of the wall facing the door. The bed had red sheets printed with music notes, two silver pillows and a quarter note shaped pillow.A red and silver stereo was placed next to the bed. On top of the stereo was different kinds of walk-in closet and the bathroom was located next to the hallway door. A flat screen tv was located at the wall facing the middle part of the room where a desk with a scarlet laptop, lampshade and wheeled chair was placed.

"She really knows me that well?" Aka asked herself.

….

Temari's room: light yellow walls printed with fans and a brown floor. A queen sized bed was located at the left corner of the wall. The bed had dark yellow sheets with a giant fan printed on it, two light yellow pillows along with a fan shaped pillow. A flat screen tv was on the wall facing the bed. A fan holder was located next to the bed. The walk-in closet and bathroom was across from the door. And the desk with a yellow laptop, lampshade and wheeled chair was on the middle part of the room.

"Nice! Great job Saks! You really are my bestfriend!" Temari smiled.

….

And last but not least

Sakura's room: black walls printed with cherry blossoms and a white floor. A queen sized bed was on the middle space of the wall, the bed was directly facing the door. The bed had light pink sheets printed with black cherry blossoms, one pink pillow and one black pillow along with a cherry blossom shaped pillow. A window bed(A/N: You know, the wall where the window's located has an indention to give space for attaching a small bed just next to the window.) was located on the left wall giving a great view of Konoha. Just across the window bed was a flatscreen tv. A cherry blossom plant was located between the doors of the walk-in closet and bathroom, which was located next to the flatscreen. And the desk with a pink laptop, lampshade and wheeled chair was on the right side of the room.

….

"Girl's dinner's ready!" Sakura called out.

The girls went down and they all ate dinner with the occasional chat here and there.

"Sak, how about a makeover? I mean, since we're here and all." Ino asked the pinkette as soon as they were in the room of the pink haired girl.

"W-well, Ino does have a p-point Sakura-chan." Hinata agreed.

"Yeah Sak! What have you done to yourself?" Aka said to her cousin.

"Yeah! Where's the confident and beautiful little Saki we used to know?" Tenten asked.

"That so called confident and beautiful girl vanished because of ami and the others." Sakura muttered to the girls.

"Well then we'll just have to fix that!" Ino said pushing Sakura to her room, with the help of the others.

….

"Okay Saki! The makeover's gonna begin in a moment. I just have to check my supplies." Ino said. " Make-up kit, check. Rollers, check. Straightening iron, check. Brush, check. We're all set!" Ino said.

They first cut Sakura's hair until it was up to her mid-back. Then they straightened it and curled it so it was wavy. Her bangs were now side bangs with a lock of hair up to her chin just like Ino's. Ino now wiped her face with water but was disappointed when she reached Sakura's freckles.

Ino was now looking back and forth at the black blob on the cloth and Sakura's now freckle free face. "Sakura, really? Fake freckles? Tsk tsk tsk." "Oh! And Sak, you really don't need your glasses. Do you?" Ino asked again. Sakura shook her head no, and the glasses went to the bin.

After a few minutes they went back to sakura's room to check her wardrobe.

"Sak! You have wonderful clothes but you still wear those!" Aka's eyes went back and forth to the wonderful wardrobe from the sweats the Sakura was wearing.

"In the bathroom now!" Aka said pushing Sakura into the bathroom with a handful of clothes before the pinkette could retort.

Sakura came out wearing a purple sleeveless sweater dress with black boots, silver bangles. (A/N:it's in my profile, only the dress and boots. You already know what bangles look like.)

"How do I look?" Sakura asked twirling around.

"You look great Saki!" Tenten said.

"Now that the makeover's over, let's go to the mall!" Temari said.

They headed to the limo and went to mall.

….

TBC

….

**Me: Well? How was it? Read and Review! :D**

**The meaning of the names of the Haruno family:  
**

**Haruno Haname - Spring Bud  
**

**Haruno Rifu - Spring Leaf  
**

**Nichiyo Haruno Aka - Red Spring Sun  
**

**Haruno Sakura - Spring Cherry Blossom! (My fave name!)  
**


End file.
